Pokegirls: Gotta date 'em all!
by gtmaster10
Summary: Read chapter 1 for summary
1. Chapter 1

Pokegirls: Gotta Date 'Em All!

By gtmaster10

Pokemon is owned by Creatures & Game Freak and Nintendo

Summary: Kai Ishiwatari is a young man who hails from Jubilife City and is also the son of a well known researcher from the Sinnoh region known as Professor Pine. After a rather unique experiment from his dad as well as a chance encounter with a Pokegirl in Pallet Town, Kai decides to go on a journey to see the world of Pokemon. What will come from this turn of events and will he experience epic battles?

Normal.

 **Abilities.**

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Pokegear/Pokedex._

 _Chapter 1: The journey begins_

It is a beautiful day outside as Kai was sailing towards Pallet Town, his dad's words fresh in his mind...

[Flashback]

" _Son, I need your help with something." "What is it dad?" "There was a recent experiment of mine that I was trying; I did an experiment to see if I could create a human pokemon." "You mean a pokemon shaped like a human?" "Not exactly, I was literally trying to create a human with pokemon like qualities." "And what happened?" "The experiment was a success but for some odd reason when I completed the experiment there was a strange aura that got released and it seemed like it spread across the regions. What I want you to do is go investigate this phoenomenon and report back to me with anything you find." "Wow dad, you make it seem like I'm a soldier." "No, don't think of it like that. After all, you always did want to see other regions right? Well you can use this as an excuse and also I can tell you have a great love for battles. In fact, that's a second thing I want you to do. Go across the regions; defeat gym leaders; collect the badges, and see how far you can go in being a true pokemon trainer worth his salt! After all Kai, I believe in you..."_

[end flashback]

And so with that thought in mind, he decided to help his dad out with his wish. Though he couldn't deny that the prospect of being a pokemon trainer was very appealing to him. "Well at any rate, things won't be boring; that's for sure." Oh, how he would find this out in Pallet Town soon enough...

[several hours later...]

After getting off in a harbor near Pallet Town, it didn't take him long to find the route connecting the town to Viridian City when he heard a girl's voice cry out. "Aah! Help me!" He looks in the direction of the voice and sees two guys in shades carrying a person shaped bag towards the harbor. He rushes to the scene and sees the guys waiting for a boat and overhears them. "Heh heh, we came here to get some pokemon but apparently we got something even better. A human pokemon; man the boss is going to love this!" He then thinks for a second and comes to a realization. " _Wait... could they have found the first one? If so, I need to go save it!"_ So Kai pulls out his Pokegear and calls the local police station. " _Viridian City police office, what's your emergency?"_ "Yes. I need some help here, there's two guys here that has captured someone and I don't have any pokemon to stop them!" " _Ok, we'll send help right away."_ Then he breathes a sigh of relief. " _Now I just have to distract them, good thing I took some fighting lessons back home..."_ And then he rushes out at them to buy some time. "Hey! What do you two think you're doing there?!" Then the goons notice him and are a little shocked. "What the, what the heck are you doing here kid?!" "I asked first, you have someone in there don't you? Now hand her over or else!" Then the bigger one between the two sneers and replies "Well now, feeling like playing hero huh? Fine then, I'll teach you a lesson!" Then he throws out two poke balls. "Mightyena, Sableye... go!" Then out comes the two pokemon with their cries. " _Uh oh... this is bad. I don't have any pokemon to help me out with this and if I try to go at them with close combat I could get seriously hurt!"_ Then out of nowhere, a voice speaks. "Unbelievable, you would really attack an innocent person with your pokemon? Someone should show you both your place." And a familiar trainer all clad in red walks up with a Charizard following him. At this, one of the goons gets scared "Wait... I've heard of this guy. It's Red!" then the other goon looks behind him. "Hold on, you mean to tell me that this is THE Red? The same guy that defeated Blue in the pokemon league a long time ago?" Then Kai looks at him and is amazed " _Whoa... so this is Red. But what is he doing here?"_ then he shakes his head. " _Never mind that, I have to go free that girl!"_ Then Red looks at him and merely says "Go ahead. I've got this." Kai nods and rushes to the bag but the second goon tries to stop him "Oh no you don't! The boss needs this human pokemon or whatever it is!" " _So it IS what I thought it was!"_ "Get out of my way!" Kai yells and does a couple of frontflips and swiftly delivers a heavy kick to the other goon. "GAH!" the goon yells as he flies into the ocean. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Kai says as he goes to the bag. "Well now, you're facing me. I hope you can hold your own..." Red says as he throws a pokemon out which turns out to be a Jolteon.

"Ok, I've got you!" Kai says as he unties the bag letting out the mysterious girl. But when he sees her he is in shock. Standing before him is a young girl with long bluish hair that's done in a ponytail in the back with the tied up part looking like a bright reddish orange as if it was a flame and also wearing a pale yellowish shirt with a hoodie matching her hair and a frill on her shirt that matches the flame colored part of her hair on the lower part of the back. In addition after she opens her eyes and looks at him he can see that she has red eyes and two ears that is the same color as her hair. "Oh my. Dad... is this what you were talking about?" he asks himself as she looks at him closer. "Uh, hi there. My name's Kai... what's yours?" He decides to ask to try to calm her down as she still looks scared. "Q-Quilava..." she says not sure about him at first. "Oh, I see. Well you don't have to worry anymore; it looks like Red is handling that other guy and I took care of the one that was guarding you." She blinks, a little surprised at this. "You did?" He nods and says with a smile "It was nothing. Besides, of all the fire type pokemon I know of I always did like the Cyndaquil family the best." Upon hearing this, she then smiles "Really?" He nods again and asks "By the way, do you know a person named Professor Pine?" Her eyes widen as she nods "Yes actually! He was the nice man who was my creator!" then she thinks for a second "Wait... are you his son by any chance?" He nods. "I was actually sent to find you and your friends if you can believe that." "I see, then I'm grateful for that..." then she collapses out of fatigue. "Hmm, seems like she's been through a lot." As he says this, he hears the goon cry out in anguish "NO! How can this be?!" He looks and sees that Charizard more or less burnt Mightyena real badly with Flamethrower and Sableye is shocked good by a well placed Thunder from Jolteon. "It's over... face it." says Red recalling his pokemon as he turns to leave. "Hey you." he turns and looks at Kai and Quilava. "She needs some help. Take her to Professor Oak, he'll be able to tend to her." Kai nods and picks up Quilava bridal style. "Ok Quilava, I'll get you some help." And with that, he goes off to Pallet Town not realizing that with this encounter that his journey would truly begin...

Next chapter: Quilava, I choose you!

A/N: By the way, all credit for the ideas of the Pokegirls goes to Takeshima; the person who originally had the artwork for the human pokemon drawings.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to keep this short and sweet so here goes. This is NOT a self insert and there will only be one outside reference to Final Fantasy in the form of a custom made airship that Kai dubs "Highwind Zero". Mainly because a possible question that may be asked could be "How is Kai's harem going to travel with him? In pokeballs?" The answer to that is no. I mean, they ARE half human/pokemon hybrids after all so I wanted to have Kai take them in something big enough to fit ALL of his harem and I thought to myself... "Airship". Trust me, it won't really start to appear until much later. Also, one last thing; unlike in the games where they can only have 4 moves, the Pokegirls because of their 'unique' being can use any move be it learned, egg, tutor, or TM/HM and won't be limited to only using 4 moves in battle. There may also be some moments of "anime physics" involved with this story also (ex: Ash having Swellow and Pikachu perform the infamous 'Thunder Armor' manuver or even the fact that Pikachu was able to shock Blaine's Rhydon into submission because of the fact that it has a metal horn) so when they do happen, trust me. YOU WILL KNOW. Anyway, on with the story.

 _Chapter 2: Quilava, I choose you!_

After resting for a bit, heading back to Pallet Town in the aftermath of that incident at the nearby harbor, Kai finds a lab sitting on a hill with a windmill. "Ok, I think this is the place." he says remembering a random passerby's words looking for the Oak lab. "Tell me, where is your dad now Kai?" asks Quilava walking beside him with a curious look. "He's still in the Sinnoh region like always. I hear that now he helps out Professor Rowan with his research and in turn, Rowan helps him try to unravel the mystery of you guys." She looks at him with a tilt of her head at his words and asks "Us?" He then stops for a second and rubs his head "I'm not really sure I understand it myself but if I had to guess... dad was trying to make a Pokemon-human hybrid because up until now there are several types of pokemon that could pass for humans if thought about in a certain way. What they are, I haven't really thought about it too much because in the end, I feel like that when he succeeded that they wouldn't be any different than humans except that they still would have their moves and abilities just like every pokemon out there." This causes her to look down at her hands and she contemplates the thought. "But then again, when I met you just now I have to admit; you surprised me." "Huh?" "Well you see, I knew that dad managed to succeed but I had no idea just HOW much you would look like a human but yet I can still see you as a pokemon also." He then smiles and tells her "In fact, there was something I've been wanting to do to you for a few minutes now." "What was that?" she asks curiously until he walks up to her and pets her on the head "This." he simply says. At this, she smiles and giggles "Hey, that feels pretty nice." He then remarks "Hmm, you feel pleasantly warm." She then grins and says "Well I AM a fire type." And with that rather warm moment (no pun intended) they go to Oak's lab.

[Professor Oak's Lab]

Kai and Quilava walk through the entrance and see a few aides and walk up to one of them. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Professor Oak. Is he here?" The aide then looks up and replies "He is, can I help you?" "Yes actually, you see; I just rescued this girl here and well as you can see this is a bit of a 'unique' situation..." The aide then looks Quilava over and asks "What's her name?" "Oh, I'm Quilava sir." At this, he jumps back and asks "Wait... WHAT did you say?" "Her name is Quilava and before you say it... no, it is no coincidence. This is why I need to see Oak." "I see, I'll get him right away." And so, the aide rushes off to get the professor when in enters another girl much like Quilava except this one had her back covered with a sturdy looking shell and two cannons in it along with wearing a yellow striped two piece bikini. Also, noticeable about her was her bluish hair. "Hey, it's someone else like you Quilava." she looks at the newcomer and says "Yeah, but who is it?" The new girl looks at them, smiles and greets them. "Oh hey there, I'm Blastoise! Who might you two be?" Kai looks at her and replies "I'm Kai Ishiwatari. And this is Quilava." At this, Blastoise looks pleasantly surprised and says "Is that so? Another one just like me." "Isn't that shell heavy on you?" Kai asks causing her to laugh. "Actually no, it feels just fine on me. Anyway, I think they're coming back so I'll see you later ok?" she walks off and thinks to herself, " _What's this feeling? It's strange, but I feel connected to him somehow and Quilava as well. Wait... he did seem familiar. Could he have been HIS son?"_ "Ah, you must be young Kai Ishiwatari. Good to meet you!" says Professor Oak coming into the room. To this, Kai smiles and replies "It's an honor to be recognized by the famous Professor Oak, original creator of the Pokedex." Oak smiles at his praise and replies "You're well informed I see. Anyway, you wanted to see me?" "Oh yes, you see..." Kai then goes into details about what happened at the harbor and about his dad's research. "Hmm, I see. So he was able to finish it but I never thought it would actually happen." He then looks at Kai with a serious look. "Young man, keep this in mind. That young girl with you is definitely a unique one and as such she may be sought out by others with dark intentions. You need to keep her safe at any cost, do you understand?" Kai nods in understanding causing Oak to sigh in relief. "In any case, what did you plan to do?" Kai smiles and replies "I'm planning on touring the regions and seeing all that I can in addition to challenging the Pokemon Leagues." Oak then motions to another aide who then gives Kai a special item that looks like Pokedex but colored blue instead. "Your father wanted me to give this to you when you arrived; it's a special version of the Pokedex that can keep a close tab on your Pokegirls. In addition to its normal functions it can even hold your TMs that you can collect on your journey as well as your badges and symbols too." At this, Kai raises an eyebrow. "This is very useful, but when you said symbols... are you also asking me to take on the Frontier Brains I've heard about from the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions?" Oak then nods and says "Something tells me that you might learn a whole lot not just from gym battles, but from the leagues and Frontiers as well." Accepting it, Kai then turns to leave when Blastoise runs out. "Hold on, I'm coming with you." Oak doesn't even seem surprised at this and asks "So you've decided on this then?" She nods and says "Indeed and after all, I know quite a bit about the regions from what you used to talk with me about so I could help him out with that." Kai smiles at this and replies "I see. I'd be glad to have you with me Blastoise, if you'll have me." "I would like nothing more Kai." And with that, the three leave off for the first of many stops on their journey; Pewter City.

A/N: And so their journey begins. As for how he's going to collect the TMs, he will get the TMs from what the respective gym leaders had in all their appearances. Here they are, and keep in mind if he would receive a TM that he already owns he will simply not get it. An example of this is after Kai defeats Brock, he will receive Bide, Rock Tomb, and Rock Slide. Or even with Bugsy, he'll give Kai Fury Cutter and U-Turn for winning.


End file.
